


Connected

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Earth.</p></blockquote>





	Connected

He opens his eyes, terrified. There is nothing but unending darkness.

Everything is loud, the sounds crashing through his mind and he screams to try to drown it out. Gradually, he comprehends. The shriek of a mouse as it's torn apart by an owl. The cry of a child being thrashed. The skittering of a bug as it tries to escape.

He focuses on himself and realizes that unlike everything else, he is utterly silent.

The world finally makes sense. It is a place of destruction, chaos and death. He pushes out of his grave, ready to add to it.

 

She closes her eyes, utterly calm. She feels bathed in light.

There is nothing but stillness. Gradually the sounds of her breathing recede and the noise of the world begins to intrude. A bird taking flight. A child laughing. A bee sipping nectar.

She focuses on the earth. Her heartbeat pulses with the rhythm that she feels in every growing thing. Her body is suffused with power, but none of it belongs to her. She is only a conduit.

The world finally makes sense. It is a place of hope, connection and life. She is ready to be its servant.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was Earth.


End file.
